Cthulhu
"No. He's more than just that. He's not a monster, he's more of an idea. He's the fear that mankind isn't the greatest power in the universe. That we are small. Insignificant. That we don't actually have any control, and that there's something bigger. Something that we can't even fathom the power of without going insane. To even just glimpse upon its form...would cost you your sanity." Cthulhu, also known as the Great Dreamer, the Slumbering One or Sadu-Hem, is a monstrous cosmic being belonging to a group of entities known simply as the "Great Old Ones" which ruled over the Earth before the time of man. Overview The origins of Cthulhu are largely unknown, but according to the cults that the worship the being, they state that Cthulhu was born or molded out of the countless slivers/threads of the primordial Azathoth that managed to evade destruction at the hands of the God. Therefore, the Great Old Ones are said to be older or as old as the universe itself, and are the influence of Azathoth that will never fade away. Being a member of these Old Ones, Cthulhu is by far one of the most well known, if not ''the ''most well known. This is most likely due to him being the High Priest of the Great Old Ones, with his kind following his blasphemous teachings that dwell on the religion centered upon chaos. At the peak of the dinosaurs' extinction, the stars became in disarray and consequently forced Cthulhu and his race to enter a death-like state in his kingdom, which sinks in the uncharted depths of the Pacific Ocean. To this day, Cthulhu is believed to still be in the depths of the Pacific, awaiting his release, which many of his followers are attempting to accomplish. Although, Cthulhu has indeed surfaced only once in the past during the early 1920's which was around the time of the Great Depression. When he rose, his presence immediately created a titanic storm that ravaged the entire Earth, with no one ever knowing that he was the cause. Things escalated to the point where towns and countries that were in his vicinity were reduced to shambles, as riots among other crimes and atrocities were created under his influence. Cthulhu supposedly has no true form, although this was later proven to be untrue since he does have one. However, Cthulhu's true form, if ever revealed, is said to "tear the fabric of our reality asunder". This is due to the fact that Cthulhu, along with the Great Old Ones, exist on a higher plane of existence far exceeding a human's understanding, even other celestial beings. Added with his transcendent existence, Cthulhu is one of the most powerful beings in all of creation with his power surpassing demons, angels, and deities as well. Due to his nature, Cthulhu chose a humanoid draconic form, with the head of an octopus, in order to be compatible with the laws of our dimension but regardless, to gaze upon him would welcome severe mental anguish and madness. Even supernatural beings fall prey to the madness at the mere sight of him, although more painful due to possessing senses higher then humans. Cthulhu's power is great to where his very dreams are said to reach throughout the gulfs of existence, and are capable of touching the sleeping minds of sensitive or artistic souls, driving them to utter insanity. In the old empire of Lemuria Cthulhu was worshiped as Sadu-Hem, Lord of the Sea and was depicted as an massive octopus with wings and crustacean-like limbs. Off-spring * Cthylla * Ghatanothoa * Ythogtha * Zoth-Ommog Category:Deity Category:Beings Category:Old One Category:Lovecraftian Category:Sea & Water Deity Category:Ruling & Principal Deity Category:Dragons Category:Amoral Category:Ruler Category:Great Old One